


Day by Day

by tessadolan



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bitter Jensen Ackles, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Love, First Time, Homophobia, Insecure Jared Padalecki, M/M, Older Jensen Ackles, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shy Jared Padalecki, Support Groups, Surfing, Top Jensen Ackles, Underage Jared Padalecki, amputee jared padalecki, j2-relationship, scarred jensen ackles, shark attack, shark attack recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessadolan/pseuds/tessadolan
Summary: 15 year old Jared Padalecki is one of the best amateur surfers in the country, and is well on his way to becoming a pro. He has a stable home life, the best friends anyone could ask for, lives in the beautiful state of Hawaii, and is picking up sponsorships left and right. But that all changes one Saturday morning, out on the reef, when a vicious shark attack leaves Jared fighting for his life and without his right arm.30 year old Jensen Ackles is former pro surfer, and currently a professional recluse. After suffering an accident while surfing, he was left unable to use his left leg due to tissue damage. He only leaves the house once a week when forced by his best friend to attend a hospital support group for injured athletes.As fate would have it, Jared and Jensen are assigned for a group exercise, and despite their obvious age difference and Jensen's horrible attitude, they hit it off. As Jared decides he wants to try to surf again, he asks Jensen to coach him. Will Jensen be able to put aside his personal fears to help one of the most talented kids he's ever seen, and most importantly, can he let the walls around his heart down?
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Day by Day

Jared doesn't want to be here. He's never been comfortable in front of cameras, and the constant flashing lights make his head hurt. But alas, here he was, on his way to becoming Rip Curl's next top sponsored surfer, and as Chad, his best friend, would put it, America's next teen heartthrob. 

He'd much rather be surfing the waves that keep breaking behind him than stand in the shallows and feel the small waves breaking over his feet. Between takes, he look out at the surf longingly, watching a dad teach his kids to surf just beyond the reef. He remembers his first time surfing like it was yesterday.

He remembers being scared half to death when his dad encouraged him to stand up for the first time, so afraid of falling. Since then, he'd stood a lot, fell a lot, and most importantly, won a lot. Hell, his wins were the reason he was standing in the waves instead of surfing them, like he usually would be on a Friday afternoon. 

His phone buzzes in the pocket of his trunks, and he glances at the caller ID before answering. Chad. Of course. The whole reason he was here right now, other than his wins. He'd been thinking about turning this photo shoot down, and with that, the sponsorship. But Chad had sat with him while he pondered it, adding comments here and there. Once Jared was about the pick up the phone and tell them he was really thankful for this opportunity, but he didn't feel like it was a fit, Chad had spoken up. 

"I hate to be that nosy, eavesdropping person-"

"Then don't." Jared interrupts.

"-But I heard your parents in the kitchen. They were talking about how much easier your surfing expenses would be if you took this sponsorship. Sure, you have other ones, but none of them pay as much as Rip Curl will, and your parents ain't exactly rich. They ain't poor, but surfing isn't cheap dude. Just think about it." With that, he had gone back to smoking out Jared's window.

In the end, it had been Jared's desire to make his parents lives easier- him being a people pleaser and all- that had made him take the sponsorship. And he's been regretting it ever since he stepped foot on this beach at noon today. It's 7 now. He sighs before answering the phone. 

He makes sure he's out of earshot before saying what he does.

"Dude, this fucking sucks!" He hisses into the speaker. He hears Chad cackle, probably high as shit. It's a wonder that kid has the lungs to keep surfing, between the cigarettes and the weed. 

"It's watcha get, Jay, being so handsome and talented and all." Jared sighs, tired of this conversation before it even begins. 

Just before he makes an excuse about having another take, he's called back to the set. Thank god. He can tolerate Chad normally, but high Chad is one of his least favorite people. Yet they are still best friends. Yeah, Jared's shocked too. "Gotta go Chad, call ya later!"


End file.
